Rivialle Levi and The Bread
by Yahzi
Summary: Poor, vertically challenged, Corporal Levi Heichou just wants to make some bread for him and some of the l04th recruits but someone seemed to be playing pranks on the grouchy man. Hanji's reign of terror never seems to end for the Corporal.


Author's note- Hey, this is my first time writing a fanfiction of sorts of SnK. I apologize if I got anything wrong, appearances, personalities, etc. This was a little project I did for a school assignment, based of the story "Little Red Hen and the Grain of Wheat" or whatever the crap it was called. Enjoy and tell me if you like it or not so I can know if I should write more, in depth, fics for this fandom :)

"Oi! Brats!" a man, with short cut raven hair, barked. "Who put the mixers up here?" The corporal had always been vertically challenged and everyone knew it, and to his own dismay, some even had the guts to exploit the grouchy mans height problems. He shifted his weight as the chair he was haphazardly balancing on shuddered and creaked. At that moment, a dark haired girl strolled in, a maniacal smile flashing along with her green eyes that were hidden behind a pair of glasses, and laughed in amusement at the sight of her friend and higher up struggling. Levi glared over his shoulder at her. "Hanji! You did this," he accused, his voice like acid.

Hanji laughed again as the man's temper flared and then proceeded to call through the open door, "Eren, Sasha, come look!"

Levi could hear two sets of boots hitting the floor as the new recruits came charging down the hall. They both entered the room, panting. A young boy with short dark brown hair and bright, glowing, green eyes, gaped at the sight of his most admired person. Sasha, recovering from her gaping before Eren, giggled, her hazel eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Jaeger!" Levi snapped. "Help me get the mixers down." Eren took a step forward, but before he could reach out to help, Hanji swung her arm out in front of him, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Eh?" he asked, his expressive eyes swimming with confusion.

"Eren, no." Hanji whispered. Levi sent his most menacing glares down upon the scientist. If looks could kill, Hanji would have been dead life times ago. "You will be dealt with severely if you help Corporal."

"Jaeger," Rivialle growled. "If you don't help, you will be on cleaning duty with me for the next week." Eren felt pressured, his instinct to fulfill his commanders and corporals orders completely overwhelmed, he ran out of the kitchen. 'Eren Jaeger, you are a dead man once I get my hands on you,' The ill tempered man vowed. He then turned to potato girl, who was still giggling and now joined by Hanji once again. "Sasha Blouse, get the mixers down for me." The gluttonous girl thought for a moment.

"Will I get some bread out of this?"

"No," Levi answered crossly.

Sasha didn't even have to think when she mirrored his answer, turned and left the room, her shoulders drooped in a downcast manner. Hanji waved, turned on her heels and followed the recruits out, leaving Levi once again alone in his struggles.

* * *

Levi battered and rolled the dough with expert hands, his cravat tied neatly around his face and an white, spotless apron tied around his waist. After a few attempts, he had finally been able to crawl up and receive the tools he needed to prepare the batter. "No thanks to those brats," he muttered. And as if on cue, the two recruits entered again. Levi glared at them both, still feeling betrayed. Eren glanced him apologetically and saluted, placing his fisted right hand by his heart and his right hand behind his back.

"Sir!"

Levi snorted and continued to ready the dough.

"Sir, I'm sorry and hoped I could assist-" He was cut off by a gentle tap on his shoulder and he and Levi were both appalled at the sudden appearance of their new oppressor.  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Eren," she clucked. Eren was gone by the time she had spoke his name.  
"Commander Zoe," Levi growled. "Stop this at once-" He was cut off as he noticed Sasha trying to sneak in and take a piece of dough. Her eyes darted up to his and smiled sheepishly.

"May I?" she asked.

"Absolutely not!"

Her lower lip jutted out in a pout. "Then I am sorry that I won't be able to help." she also left.

And of course, Hanji left without offering her help, and Levi didn't ask, knowing she wouldn't.

* * *

The raven-haired man clapped his hands together as he set the bread inside the brick oven and made sure the fire was ready. He took off his apron but kept on his cravat as he went to work on cleaning the kitchen spotless, his OCD setting in at the sight of the flour covered table. He tried to ignore the recruits as they passed and peaked in the door as the corporal cleaned.

Eren had walked by glancing in and muttering. "I can't, I'm sorry," and hurrying away, Hanji lurking close behind, an evil grin set permanently on her face for the time being. Levi sensed that Sasha was sitting outside the doors, savoring the delicious aromas rolling forth from the heavenly oven. She did peek in and he did ask her for assistance but seemed to remember the time before and almost growled. Levi took that as a no and continued cleaning until the kitchen was literally spotless.

* * *

By the time he finished, the bread was ready and he took out and set it on the counter, letting it cool off. He sat by and watched it closely. He knew that Blouse girl would make a move any moment. And then it came.

Hanji burst through the doors, dragging Eren in, Sasha following willingly; anything to get her closer to the object of her stomachs desires. "Heichou!" Hanji shouted.

"Yes, Zoe?" he asked, raising his eyebrow as she used his last name.

"You failed to inform me of this important piece of information I could've have used for a most critical experiment!" she blurted out, adjusting her glasses. "You can cook!" she pointed an accusing finger at him.

Rivialle nodded. "Yes, it seems I can." He then stood to his full height of 5'3" and drew out a knife to cut the bread. "Did you three want some?" he asked. They all nodded unison. Sasha whimpered. He cut a piece off and seemed to be giving the bread to the ecstatic girl. Before she could take it, Levi shoved the piece in his own mouth. Sasha, mouth wide in a soundless scream of horror, watched as Levi ate 'her' bread. After he finished he used a napkin to clean the crumbs off his mouth. "No. Since you did not work for this, or help me in any way, none of you will receive what I have worked for. Ungrateful bunch of brats you all are." Eren looked distressed, and Hanji shook her head and chuckled. She should have known this was coming.

That's what she got for tampering and trying to play a prank on the corporal. The man had no sense of humor.


End file.
